Why did I agree?
by Mexgirlmindy
Summary: Rukia has ran away form home and has now where to go when she meets an orange top classmate.Crappy summery Rated M. happy now
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction and new to this hope you like me if yuo like it so that I can keep this fanfiction is rated M because I don't know what I will put in it and stuff.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A petite girl sat down on the swings .There was a suitcase filed with cloths and some money.

"Great,What the hell I'm I to do know?'' Rukia asked her self out loud."Well a least I'm away from niisama-Byakuya."

**sigh**

An orange top sat beside her. He also sighed.

"What's wrong with you" Rukia asked this Orange top stranger.

"Getting away from My old man. I'm only 17 and he wants me to bring home a girlfriend home .He goes on and on to the picture of my late mom saying thing like "where'd I go wrong to raise a gay son and where are the grand children to carry on my family's name.".You?"

"Me? I ran away from my home. My brother has suffocated me after my sister died years ago. By the way I'm Rukia Kuchiki. You?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."Ichigo murmered

"Why I 'm being so open with you. but...Hey wait aren't you in my class at school!"

"Oh yeah!" Rukia exclaimed"well anyway I better get going I need to find somewhere to crash where my brother won't find me.

"I know we have barely know each other but, why don't you crash at my place we kill two birds one stone." Ichigo offered.

"Great why not !" Rukia said sarcasticly"A girl staying over at a guy's house who's father expect grandchildren."

Rukia paused for a moment "Well it's that or the streets to be raped by a a drunken hobo" Ichigo said encouraging. He hoped it would shut his father up is she came.

"Well it is my best offer so I guess I will go." Rukia said standing up" lead the way!"

"Here we are. Stand to the side. My old man is crazy''

Rukia did as told. Ichigo turned the door boob and jumped back. A man in a white lab coat kicks where Ichigo was just at and, freezes In mid-kick.

"MASAKI!!!!!!!!!!! OUR SON HAS BROUGHT A GIRL !!!!!!!!!!!!WE WILL BE GRANDPARENTS SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The crazy man yelled.

"Shut up,dad"Ichigo said and quickly punched his father in the face leaving him unconcus on the lawn.

"Come on inside Rukia" Ichigo pointed leading the way."Yuzu should be making diner now"

Rukia passes a girl with short black hair and a cap on "Sup"she said and walked out the door.

"Yuzu! Is diner ready I'm hungry!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Yes !It on the table!'' Yuzu yelled back . Yuzu was a girl the same hight as the other girl but with shorter orange hair.

"Oy. I didn't know we where having thing I made extra.

" She is crashing here for a while so make enough for another person"Ichigo pointed back at Rukia.

"Where is she staying at " Kuzu asked

" I can stay in a closet I like dark places"

"Then stay in my closet since I brought her here" Ichigo said

"I fell like a stray puppy now" Rukia thought

"MASAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OUR GRANDCHILDREN MAY COME SOONER THAN EXPEXTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo leads Rukia to the their room.

"To hid from niisama and not to take up mu"This is my did you choose a closet to begin with?"Ichigo asked

"Great you have a futon in here." Exclaimed Rukia."come on I haven't ate all day!!!"Rukia yelled behind her running down the stair .

"Why did I do this Again"Ichigo cursed himself

After the delicious meal Rukia asked " Can I take a shower?"

" Yeah come on "Yuzu said beginning to lead her to the shower.

"Well I got to do my home work ." Ichigo said to himself.

"Where'd you get this Rukia at?"Karin asked casual entering the kitchen

"She isn't a hooker Karin,and she goes to my school." Ichigo almost yelled back defending Rukia for some reason

"She ran away from home and I felt sorry for her. That is all. Well I'm doing my homework now so shut up"

"You talk about it like she is a stray dog, but if you say so" Karin responded back.

Ichigo went to his room and stated to do his home work. Ten minitus in he completely forgot about Rukia staying and he heard the turn of the doorknob didn't think much of it. Rukia enter their room and stumbles over a lion plushed. At that second Ichigo turned around. Rukia's towel fell off form her petite but firm body. She landed on Ichigo's lap in a very awkward possession. She had lightly brushing her lips with his . When Isshin "casualy" walked by.

"GOOD TO KNOW THAT THEY ARE ALREADY AT MAKING OUR GRANDCHILDREN, MASAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Isshin roared as he "happened" to be at Ichigo's doorway as Rukia in.

Ichigo quickly grabbed what ever he could and shoved it at Rukia which happened to be a pair of his boxers and a see through wifebeater. Rukia was blushing cherry red.

"IT WASN'T LIKED THAT!!!!!!!!RUKIA TRIPPED OVER KON!!!!!!!!" Ichigo roared at his dad

"Kon? That plushy your mother gave you when you where 5"Isshin said between laughs"Well I better leave two alone here. Good night.'' and Isshin.

"Damned basterd. " Ichigo mumered

Rukia was still cherry red

"Sorry, I will get out now"Ichigo said and quickly got out of the room he had felt some thing "down there".

" I'm changed now can back in now"Rukia called"um..... eto... sorry for earlier"

"No prob...(flashback)" Ichigo turned few shaded of pink"Don't thing much about it. It wasn't you first kiss was it?"

Rukia turned even darker red now if that was possible"I...III...It's ok."

"Well Sorry I'm going to finish my home work and get to sleep."Ichigo sortta said to him self and to Rukia scratching his head

"Ok Then "Rukia said and locked her self in Ichigo's closet for the rest of the night.

"Well at least tomorrow is Sunday" loud enough for Rukia to her him.

In the closet Rukia touched her lips

"My first kiss...." They both thought and both blushed even redder.


	2. Chapter 2

Edited notes: Ok I ogt a lot of comment on one part of this fic and I have just been able to fix that.

This chapter is dedicated to Lucis13 who encouraged me to continue. The grammar and speeling should be better now

"That was one hell of a dream" Ichigo says as he turns over to look at the alarm clock.6:45.

Ichigo gets out of bed and walk over to his closet just to assure himself The petite woman ,no Rukia was a just dream. He opens the closet .

"Holy shit" Ichigo stairs at the The petite woman. With out realizing it he kneels and leans closer to Rukia. Ichigo is just an inch away form Rukia. Ichigo kisses Rukia's forehead.

"mmmhh... Ichigo...I like you." Rukia mummers.

Ichigo jumps when he heard Rukia, but doesn't leave her. Ichigo grabs Rukia's lips with his and begins to kiss her. Rukia opens her eyes but doesn't pull away She closes them and kisses Ichigo back Ichigo stops after a minute out of breath.

"Sorry, I wasn't going to do it at first,but then you said you liked me and...and I kissed you.."Ichigo says as he blushes profoundly.

"I...it's... OK. I guess I would have done the same ..."Rukia says Mirroring Ichigo's blush.

"Well come one we need to get up for breakfast before my Dad and Yuzu come up with something about sleeping late because of being up late last night" Ichigo says "besides Yuzu is probably already up making breakfast."

"RUKIA!WHEN ARE MY GRANDCHILDREN DUE! I'LL BE A GRANDFATHER IN MAY!MASAKI!" Isshin yells "YOUR FIRST APPONTMENT IS NOVEMBER.

"Shut the hell up old man"Ichigo yells punching his old man into the wall.

"Will this happen everyday?" Rukia asks poking Isshin's head with her toe.

"Yes..probably or until you say you are pregnant with me..."Ichigo says In a soft tone blushing a little.

"Breakfast is ready!"Yuzu yells from the kitchen.

"Coming they" all yell running into the kitchen.

"I made a western style breakfast. There is grits, omelets, and toast."Yuzu says proudly.

"Itadakimas!" Everyone yell in unison.

Yuzu's meal was devoured in minutes.

"Ich-nee,can you and Rukia go out and buy groceries?"Yuzu ask.

"Yah, sure show off that Rukia lives here and have crazy rumor spread like wild fire ." Ichigo mutters

"Sure! I have nothing to to and fell like I should do something. I don't want to be a burden here.

Isshin appears from no wear behind Rukia embracing here "You will never be a burden my future-daughter-in-law!

"OK then. Lets go Ichigo!"Rukia calls out grabbing Ichigo's hand dragging him out the door. Two blocks down Rukia suddenly realizes She doesn't know what to get and Ichigo's hand was very warm in her's.

"umm...'t realizes I was holding your hand..." Rukia says blushing"and we forgot the list."

"baka."Ichigo says taunting her.

"Come on then we need to get the list" Rukia grabs his hand again and drags him back to the house

**At the house.**

"Yuzu, did you see them? They where holding hands and complete for got the list. Good job(thumbs up), Yuzu. Perfect plan. MASAKI!" Isshin yells hold Yuzu's hand.

"I'm going to be aunt! Daddy, I'm going to be an aunt!" Yuzu yells back at her father.

"We are back!. I forgot the list!" Rukia yells in the house.

" It's OK ! It was my fault for not giving it to you." Yuzu says placing the list in Rukias hand and walking them out the door."Have a nice date." and she closed the door in there face.

" IT IS NOT A DATE!"Ichigo fumes.

"There is no point in fighting it. Your family is crazy as you said and is very stubborn."Rukia said slipping hand in his interweaving them .

"Your right I guess...Come one

**Back home.**

" Daddy! Did you see that they where hold in hand!"Yuzu yells at her dad., her hand in his.

"Give them some privacy. God." Karin says as she walked out the door with her soccer ball."I'm going to the park see yu later"

**At the grocer.**

"Let's see we have chicken legs,...hot dog wieners, all we need now it milk. Ichigo are you having a good time?"Rukia asks ignoring the The older women (they where saying "Awww look at them they are so cute .I remember what it was like to be young and in love")

"Yah sure." Ichigo says back.

"Okay then we go the milk. Yo, Ichigo go check us out. I want to look at something."rukia say rushing of.

**With Rukia in the family family planing section.**

"ummm... which to get?" in Rukia's hand where birth control pills."Rukia asks here self aloud.

"let me help dear"said one of the old ladies talking about here and Ichigo being a cute couple.

"these are the best." she says pulling a purple box from the shelves "They also make you periods shorter and lighter. Just take them once a week" The old lady says."check them out at the pharmacy so that he doesn't know.

"Thank you, old lady"Rukia calls back rushing to the pharmacy.

**Back with Ichigo**

"What took you so long?"Ichigo asks Rukia.

"Nothing I got side tracked looking. Let me help you"Rukia says grabbing all the bags from his left ,so that they could hold hand walking home.

On the way home Ichigo sees some Inoue .

"Shit" Ichigo say pulling Rukia in to a dark alley."Kiss me, Rukia."

"Wh-" Ichigo stared kissing Rukia. Rukia stared kissing back. Still questioning why. After what seemed like hours to Rukia, Ichigo pulled back.

"Why did you kiss me?" Rukia asked "I saw Inoue. She is a class mate a. Do you want it to get out that your living at my house and, that we are like going out. I'm not so sure about the last one one."

"The first one no. The second one I would like it to be true, and I wouldn't mind if that good out."Rukia said blushing.

"OK then it is official we are going out." Ichigo said turning red "come on lets get home it is getting later. My family will probably come up with something crazy..."

**Home **

"They have been out a while"Yuzu says worriedly

"It is OK my Yuzu .It is Mating season so don't worry."Isshin reassure his daughter.

"That isn't it. I'm waiting for them to bring me the chicken so I can start diner."

"We're back"Rukia says with a big smile on her.

"Thank god" Yuzu runs up and grabs the bags takes them to the kitchen and begins diner. Rukia follows

"Yuzu can you teach me to cook?"Rukia asks

"MASAKI!OUR FUTURE-DAUGHTER-IN-LAW WANT TO KNOW HOW TO COOK FOR OUR SON!MASAKI!" Isshin yells.

"Shut up,old man."Ichigo says punching his father."I'm going to take a shower."

Ichigo goes up stair and takes a shower.

"I'll be back Yuzu. I got to go pee."Rukia said pulling of her apron. Rukia goes up he stair and turn the corner and open the door.

"I wounder is there is something wrong with the plumbing is to-"Rukia bums in to someone.

"Rukia! What the hell are you doing her?"

Rukia's eye have just focused to the lighting and fog in the bathroom. There Ichigo was In his naked glory letting his 9 inch "buddy" hang ever so freely.

"Your...Your naked!" Rukia says turning around so that her back side faced him.

"Sorry" Ichigo grabbed a towel and placed around his waist. " guess we are even."

Rukia ran out of the bathroom [she forgot to go pee now(no she didn't pee her self)] and down to the kitchen.

**With Ichigo**

" _Damn. "_

***flashback***

_Ichigo rubbed his hand on the bar of soap then begens to lather the soap in his hair. _

" Rukia is so sexy_" Ichigo thought as he rememberer Rukia's position yesterday. " Damn." icihog said as he felt his member grow. " _Guess I will relive you in my room_." Icihgo got out of the shower when the door opened. A t the door was Rukia._

***end***

"Did something happen?" Yuzu asks:your eye are so wide and your face white. It looks like you saw a ghost."

"I will be OK in a moment."

"Diner time!" Yuzu yells

"I'm back!" Karin yells and walk into the kitchen"great I'm just in time for dinner."

They ate another peaceful( peaceful for the Kurosaki home) diner. But Rukia eye's never meet Ichigo's eyes.

"Is Rukia avoiding me now? I wounder" Ichigo asked himself.

"I'm going to bed now. I have school tomorrow" Rukia said and headed up stairs.

An hour later Ichigo followed.

"Hey Rukia are you still up?" Ichigo opened he door and found that Rukia was complete topless

"Hey! I'm changing! haven't you heard of knocking " she yells using the shirt she had on the cover breast.

"Sorry. This is our our room so I don' think I should have to knock"Ichigo said through the closed door.

"I thought you had gone to sleep already. I'm glad you didn't. I notice at diner you wouldn't look at me."Ichigo said as he entered the room.

"How could I.I would have blushed cherry red in front of everyone and, then they would was what happen. I would have to say I saw you naked when you took a shower." Rukia practically yelled.

**Outside Ichigo's and Rukia's room.**

"I'm so grad my son is so loud and my future-Daughter-in-law. Don't you agree Yuzu?"Isshin asked his daughter.

"I agree daddy." Yuzu replied.

"Can't you leave them alone." Karin asked them

"no" Isshin and Yuzu said.

**Back with Ichigo and Rukia**

"Well go to sleep Ichigo. We have school.

"Night"Rukia said turned over and fell to sleep.

"Night"Ichigo said back and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm very very sorry for not updating last week my mouse when crazy on me. Oh and I demoted the rating form M to T for now..... ID you think it should be rated M tell me do I can promote it.

**School**

"Ichigo wake up!!!!!!!!!!!!!! School"Rukia calls from inside of her closet and coming out fully dresses

" Ok. You sound like my wife" Ichigo said rolling over.

"MASAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT MARAGE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT MUST MEAN MY GRANDCHILD IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MAKASI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Isshin yell from what appeared to be coming from the window

* glass shatters*

"DADDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Yuzu yelled form the kitchen.

"Told you it would be like this for a while"Ichigo said getting out of bed.

"uuhhh....Ichigo I didn't know you had abs." Rukia says trying to looking away but kept looking back

"How would you know unless I didn't have a shirt....." Ichigo says finally realizing what was happening and franticly started to look for his shirt.

"Well I'm gong for breakfast now" Rukia says leaving the room.

"I wounder how long my sanity will last in this house." Ichigo asks him self out loud and puts on his pants and heads down stairs.

**Down stairs**

Ichigo finds Yuzu and Issihn felling all over Rukia's belly, and suddenly fells very protective of her

" Leave her the fuck alone we haven't done anything to get here pregnant" Ichigo yells and pull Rukia away form his family.

"Yuzu is breakfast ready yet so that I can and get away from that"Ichigo points at his dad.

"MASAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY CHILDREN ARE BECOMING CRUEL TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!MASAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." Isshin yells.

Ichigo and Rukia finish breakfast and they head to school.

" I wounder if I can stay sane in your house." Rukia tells Ichigo.

"Our home." Ichigo says and he thinks he sees a girl in his school uniform.

They arrive at school soon enough and see that loos of people are staring at Ichigo and Rukia but, ignore it and head to class.

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!! Is it true that you and Rukia are living together,engaged and Rukia is pregnant !!!"Keigo says as he runs to Ichigo as he enter the classroom. More people here this and get close

"Where the fuck did you hear that from." Ichigo says shocked thinking they'd been discovered about them living together.

"Well he said she said that she said that he said"Keigo said.

"If That will be true when Urahara- sensei comes in with an engagement ring and will marry Yoruichi in the spring." Ichigo tells Kegio and Urahara bust In through the door.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED YORUICHI THIS SPRING LOOK AT MAT MY RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Urahara yells at the class.

"FUCK....." Keigo says and runs over to Rukia rubbing her belly "How many months are you! How long have you been with Ichigo! When did he propose. Where did he propose. When is the weeding.

Inoue runs out the door crying. Uryu follows

" The fuck" Urahra says and rushes to Rukia. "Did he force you? Fuck,does Isshin know does. No does your brother know.

" That is total false. I'm not pregnant And I'm single. Does anyone have pregnancy test to prove that I'm not prego." Rukia says.

" I have one. I was planing to use it In a prank." Keigo says and retrieves it form his bag. Rukia and all the girl in the class go with her to the bathroom not caring that class was soppota have already been stated.

The girls return 15 minutes the girls return.

"negative"the girls say to the class depressed.

"Thank god." Urahara says. He and Ichigo was pacing the entire 15 minutes.

"Well then 2/3 have been proven false there is still them being engaged and them living together. After school we will go to Ichigo's house and see if it is true." Keigo says and the class agree with him.

**Lunch**

Ichigo and Rukia head there own ways at lunch. Ichigo with the boys and Rukia with the girl.

Ichigo opens his bento to find that "Rukia + Ichigo forever in the middle of a heart" in a sauce on his rice.

Ichigo hesitates and tries to shoves all the rice in his piehole as fast as he had gotten half way through his rice before Mizuiro interrupts him.

" Ichigo forever...... and half of a heart left . Ichigo did Rukia make it?" Mizuiro ask.

"Ha Rukia can can't cook shit."Ichigo says.

"Then who is the eaten person?"

"Rukia but Yuzu made it....Damn"Ichigo replies and "_Why the hell did I tell them that."_

"So you are going out with her." Mizuiro says hoping to poke further. Ichigo was now the center of attention in the group was listening. Even Sado who tends not to show listen to closely as he was now.

" I was at the park with Rukia. We bumped into each other and talked to her .Yuzu saw us talking and jumped to conclusions."Ichigo replays trying to clear up the rumor and not completely lie.

" Well that clears up the rumor." Uryu Buts in trying to end the subject. "_I hope Inuoe doesn't hears this. Damn basterd hurt her to much this morning. Now maybe I have a chance with her."_

" Hey how the hell do you know Rukia cooks

Rukia opens her bento and finds the same thing.

"What is that!" Inoue Almost shrieks.

"_Damn it Yuzu. _Yuzu, Ichigo's Sister saw me and Ichigo at the park the other day. We had bumped in to each other and She Jumped to conclusions. This morning she gave me this bento and forced me to take it," Rukia replies hoping that Ichigo's story was similar.

" Oh" Inoue replies sounding cheerful.

They finish there bentos and get up and head to class. They find that the boys where there already.

"Hey we are still going to Ichigo's house aren't we." Kegio ask.

" Yes we are!!!!" Chizuru** r**eplies

**ring ring ring**

Every one sits down and wait for the end of the day.

Give me and hour and I will have the next chapter up.


	4. Chapter 4

I will hopeful also update another 2 chapter tomorrow so that I can be forgiven about being late.

**A block away form home.**

"_I hope dad got the message._ _Even though I was vague. Damn it. If only I had more time I was almost discovered typing What I did _ _ "_

(The message said " Dad class mate coming home. Think Rukia lives there. Act like she doesn't plz")

"MASAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE BROUGH HER BACK !!!!!!!!!!!! MAKSAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isshin yelled. Ichigo hears the class mummers.

" Dad what the hell are you talking about" Ichigo yells as his dd when he was close enough to have good eye contact trying to say shut the fuck up"

" Rukia come help with dinner you promised you'd help!" Yuzu yells Out the door.

" Oh my gosh!!!" someone yells

" I promised I would This morning to replay for the bento she made." Rukia explains and runs inside

" Where should we look first. In Ichigo's room first." keigo said and walked in the house like it was his. His classmates followed. Leaving Isshin and Ichigo alone. Ichigo gave Isshin a npte and tald hi mto hive it to Rukia and not to let it be noticed.

Ichigo heads to his room and is barely able to get through the hall way. He find that keigo is looking under his bed.

" No condoms or a trashcan" Kegio tells everyone and heads for the closet.

"_damn_"Ichigo said trying to come up with an excuse for Rukia sized clothing in his closet.

"A futon and some bed sheet." Keigo announces " and that is every where so when know they don't share a room. The twin's room now. But Ichigo catches him.

" You have got to check with my sister first. I doubt they want a pervert In there room looking through their underwear." Ichigo says.

"I'll do it. I'm sure they won't mind if I do it and I 'm sure Rukia would like her name cleared." Tatsuki announces and walks in their room" two beds, no bras , Closes to little for Rukia no high school uniforms. It is clear." Taskai says and leaves.

"See that proves it now get ho---"Ichigo yells at his classmates but is interubled by his a beeping noise that sounds like the fire alarm.

"damn it I knew she shouldn't have help make dinner." Ichigo swears aloud and goes to the kitchen

Rukia is taking out a charred pan from the oven and the oven is smoking badly.

" What the hell did you burn!" Ichigo yells to Rukia. Rukia has a big grin on here face and winks at him. Ichigo catches on." I thought Yuzu was teaching you how to cook last Saterday.

"Sorry,Ichi-nee I'll tell them what happened. Ichi-nee had when out for a walk had over heard Rukai crying about being a bad cook. Ichi-nee had tied to comfort her. Inch-nee is a kinder person than he acts at school. Ichigo suggest that She should come over That I could teach her.I walked out of hidding to them and I invited her to come over and I'd teach her to cook In the afternoons. She had exhausted her self cooking that afternoons and fell asleep on the sofa. That is probably where the rumor about here staying here came from. And probably after that is got blown out of proportion." Yuzu explains to the class.

"Then why didn't didn't Ichigo say it in the first place." Uryu inquired.

"Because I didn't want people to think that I am soft" Ichigo said looking away blushing

"and the "Rukia + Ichigo forever"?" Mizurio asked

" That was a prank for Ichi-nee. Me and dad come up with it" Karin says. Everyone looks around to see Karin In her soccer cloths.

" O.k. People get home!!!!!!!! Yuzu is there any food you can save I'm hungry. Rukia stay out of the kitchen" Ichigo yells and goes inside to the table.

"Even if they aren't going out they sound like a married couple. But Ichigo's dad seems insane " Someone says. Everyone agrees and goes home.

*****

" That was great everyone. How did you all come up with that."Ichigo congratulates his family.

" We winged it." Isshin reply and his sibling nodded.

"Where did my cloths go?"Rukia asks

"Closet" Yuzu says

" How did you get the smoke in the kitchen and the food?." Ichigo asks.

" Smoke bomb." Yuzu replies" dad had one for some reason...."

"Well we have an excuse for me walking Rukia here. " Ichigo announces" Well I'm going to shower and go to bed. Night" and left to shower.

Rukia helped Yuzu wash the dishes and took a shower her self.

Ichigo lays in bed waiting for Rukia to come. He hears her come in he act asleep.

" "To protect" is a great name for you. You could have reviled That I live here but, you went through the trouble to keep it a secret. If yo didn't I could have been labels a whore for the rest of my school life." Rukia walks up to his bed. She kneels down and kiss him. Ichigo places his hand on the back of her head and begins to kiss her back. They passionately kiss for a minute before Rukia pulls back.

"uhh.. sorry. I didn't know to thank and it was the first thing that I came up with." Rukia tries to explain.

"M*slap*" Isshin yells but is interrupted by Yuzu's slap over the mouth. Yuzu gives him a menacing look.

" Apology accepted." Ichigo tells her." Now go to bed before I take advantage of this apology and do some thing..."

Rukia gets up and goes to here closet.

What do you think?

I took me a little over an hour to write this.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up extra early to right this Just because wanted to write it so badly.

(dream)

Rukia is in a dark office. There is a big picture of Hisana. At the desk in the middle of the office is Byakuya.

" Rukia where are you. Rukia, I'm looking for you. What would Hisana say of you staying out this long and not even telling someone where you are going. You belong here. Just look around. What could you ever need and not have here. Remember I own a very large corporation and have money that never quits flowing. Come here."Byakuya says .

" NO I'm not going back ever." Rukia yells back running towards the doors behind here trying to open them but they won't open.

" Then I will get you myself." Byakuya says getting up from his chair and walking towards Rukia. Rukia is trying to open the door more franticly. Byakuya is a foot behind her. He reaches for her shoulder.

(end of dream)

Rukia sits up. Panting.

" Are you ok?" Ichigo ask still groggy.

" I had a nightmare." Rukia replies.

"ok oh then go to sleep then." Ichigo says and pulling his blank closer to him. Rukia lays back down buy can't get to sleep. Rukia gets up and walks over to Ichigo's bed.

" Can I sleep with you to night?" Rukia ask sounding like a frighten child.

" Yah sure if it lets me go to sleep you can." Ichgio says and raises the blank so that Rukia could get under. Rukia snuggles against Ichigo naked chest , wraps her arms and, her legs around him. Ichigo follows suit and places a protective arm around her. They sleep the rest of the night like that not moving at all mostly because you couldn't move on Ichigo' s small bed.

*** **beep beep beep** ***

Ichigo wakes up first. He first realizes his arm is around a petite someone. And then realizes that that petite someone is snuggling his chest and hugging him.

" _holy_ _Shit what did I do_" Was his first thoughts."_ I need to wake her before dad comes in and since when the hell do I have an alarm clock!"_

"_Rukia_ get up. There is school. Do you hurt." Ichigo says not know what to say not even remembering why she is in his bed and they are so close.

"Mkkk... I'm getting up" Rukia rolls to the side but falls of the bed. Ichigo tries catches Rukia but ends up falling on top of her. Pinning her to the ground.

"MASAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE AT IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WALKED IN AND THERE THEY WHERE SLEEPING SO CLOSELY HUGGIGN EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MASAKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Isshin yells.

"It's not like that I had a bed dream last night . I asked if I could sleep with him and I got in his bed. He agreed because he though I was Yuzu."Rukia said trying to roll out from Ichigo .

" Then why are you wearing his shirt?" Isshin asks

" I always wear it I don't have pj's." Rukia replies finally out form under Ichigo.

" So that is why more and more of my shirt are missing and I find them in the laundry basket. "Ichigo says.

Yuzu is in the door way " Daddy am I going to be an aunt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yells at her dad " oh and breakfast is ready."

" They are saying no. But I don't believe them. It is mating season." Isshin answers.

"Well why you act like an idiot and ransack my room For so called evidence . I will have breakfast and get to school. Ichigo says and walks out still shirtless.

"Good job Ichigo trying to seduce her." Isshin says giving a thumbs up. Ichigo only reply was a solitary finger.

" Get out I need to change!!" Rukia yells slamming the door. She dress and heads down stairs. Ichigo has already finish eating and goes up to dress for school.

Rukia finishes her breakfast breakfast as she hears Ichigo come down the stairs.

"Ready?" Ichigo asks

"yep" Rukia replies and grabs their bentos.

As Ichigo and Rukia got to school they over heard someone talking that Uryu and Inoeu where a couple. They got to class Urahara called roll and began to teach history. Ichigo finds his that his eyes are wondering to Rukia. Ichigo looks away but his eyes wounder back to her thinking of last night as she held him tight..

* whack*

" Ichigo pay attention. Quit staring at Rukia. Rukia quit being a distraction for Ichigo." Urethra says standing behind Ichigo with a rolled up newspaper .

" Sorry. My little sister woke me up she had a nightmare. She desisted to sleep in my bed with me and would not let me sleep." Ichigo responded

Rukia ever so badly want to yell "Well you be considerate of your siblings"

"Anyway why was ramen invented?'Urahara asks

" For food." Ichigo says

"Right and wrong ramen was made for astronomers. Oh and Rukia I need to talk to you after school. 'Urahara said.

After that school when very quickly. Ichigo when ahead and left Rukia to talk to Urahara. Hesided to wait for Rukia 3 blocks form school. Rukia came moments after

"Sorry for putting you on the spot during History. Come on I'll treat you to ice cream Friday." Ichigo said and grabbed her hand, and began to drag her home.

The rest of the week pasted by quickly and then it was Friday afternoon. Ichigo grabbed Rukia hand and dragged her home so that they could get out of there school uniform.

"We are going to the ice cream shop dad" Ichigo yelled at his dad .

"Ok me and the girls are going to watch a movie" Isshin yelled back

Ichigo held Rukia hand and walked her to the ice cream shop.

" Order something Or I'll do it for you." Ichigo threaten

" Small fudge Sunday" Rukia ordered

"Make that one a medium and another medium fudge Sunday." Ichigo said and paid for the order

The lady laughed, said "young love", and gave them their order."_ I hope they don't mind the sake in their order."_

"Why did you get me a medium I wanted a small" Rukia complained

" I know you wanted a medium and I felt like buying you one." Ichigo said shoving a spoon full of ice cream in Rukia mouth and began to eat his ice cream.

" Doesn't it bother to use the same spoon you shoved in my moth to eat your eyes cream." Rukia asked eating her ice cream.

" No not really." Ichigo replied

Rukia got a spoonful of ice cream licked it and put in Ichigo's face. Ichigo ate the ice cream off her spoon.

"It doesn't bother you at nor does this." Ichigo said lick some ice cream of of Rukia lip.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaims

" What and is it just me or does this fudge taste funny" Ichigo asked

* hiccup *

" I think it has sake oh well." Rukia said and Ichigo followed suit and kept on eating their ice creams

When they finished they got up want walked home Ichigo ended up having to piggy bank ride Rukia home

" Oy Ichigo since you are drunk now I want to tell you so that I can get it of my chest.... I love you." Rukia said

Ha ha ha That is one hell of a cliff hanger don't forget review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh and I think I changed the story fro, present tense to past tense.

If I can't update another chapter today sorry I got to study for my Algebra test .


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people !!!!!!!!!!!! I got bored and wanted to continue. If some of you haven't realized it yell my sorry is pretty random. I have no time line in my head. I write down what comes in my head at the time I right the chapter. Oh and i'm going to try a new style in righting tell me what is better.

Rukia looked at the windows and saw it was morning "_ My legs hurt. I wonder why.". _Rolled over and felt someone warm next to her. " Ichigo!"

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that Rukia was in his bed. He tried to calm him self on what was happening " Shh what will my old man say if he saw you like this."

" Oh my gosh I'm in you shirt and, that is it. My legs hurt to." Rukia gasped " did we...did we.."

**

flash back

Ichigo opened the door to his house "Rukia wake up. We are home."

Rukia stirred on Ichigo's back " Ok take me to the kitchen."

Ichigo did as told feeling it was his fault she was drunk. Ichigo put her down and got her some water in a plastic cup. Rukia walk for the cup and reaches for it but, only her finger tip reaches the cup. Ichigo thinks she grabs the cup and lets go. Rukia takes a steep and slips on the water.

Ichigo looks down to see that Rukia in on the floor doing a splits. "Are you ok?" Ichigo asks benign over to pick her up.

" Oww!!!!!!! Rukia says as she is lifted in to the air. Ichigo takes a step back losing his balance and pulling Rukia down with him. Rukai moans as she land straddling Ichigo.

"Are you ok" Ichigo said .Rukia falls on Ichigo and is asleep " Great You are all wet and you decide to fall asleep [nothing dirty intended here].Ichigo slowly rolls to the side so that Rubia would get of him.

Ichigo picked her of the floor and carnied her upstairs In to his room on his bed . "Damn hormones Damn sake . Damn it I can't leave her like this. Ichigo looks for a super long t-shirt and a socks in his drawers. Ichigo walks over to his bed with the socks and shirt in hand. He sits crossed legged infornto f Rukia. He then ties the socks together and uses is as a blindfold. Ichigo begins to undress Rukia. Ichigo goes to unbutton her shirt but grabs Rukia's small breast instead. Moans at his mistake. Ichigo tries again and grabs her other breast. Rukia moans even loader this time. "Damn this blindfold." Ichigo says reaching for the blind fold but hesitates to remove it. "_You have seen her before Ichigo what are you afraid of? You right and she is so soft. "_ Ichgio removes his blindfolds and unbuttons Rubia's shirt ,and pulls it over her. "_ Ok the bra next" _Ichigo scoots closer to Rukia and leans her head on his shoulder_. _He unclasp the bra and reaches for the shirt. Ichigo pokes at Rukai's bra straps so that they would slip off. He then liftes her head from his shoulder so that he could put the shirt on her. Big mistake the bra fell form Rukai's breast. Ichigo turned red as he completely removed the bra but continued to dress her. " _Ok Ichigo you got the top half done now the bottom half." _Ichigo had an easier time at this now that he didn't have to look, but he still had to feel her soft body. He desided to leave her with only the shirt because If he touched her a moment more he would lose all self-control. Ichigo left rukia on the bed, picked up Rukia's cloths and took a very cold shower. When whe returned with only a rowel on he found some boxers and sweat pants ,and got in bed with Rukia. Ichgio fell asleep as sone as his head hit the pillow. Rukia turned over , snuggled closer to Ichigo bare chest and raped her leggs around him.

**

"Calm down I will explain calm down before _he_ comes in here. " Ichigo said

" What happened" Rukia respond her mouth was a big "O"

" Ok I think someone spiked our ice creams. You got drunk so I had to carry you home. When we got Home you wanted water. You dropped the water and slipped into he splits. That is why you are legs hurt. You got all wet and passed out I carried you up here. I Undressed you and put that shirt on. I took a shower and passed on the bed."

"Did you see me?"

Ichigo Turned bright red and wouldn't look her in the eye" Only your breast but that was an accident.. Beside remember the first night here. I saw everything. Anyways sorry. Hurry up dad comes up and says something." Ichigo got up and put on a shirt and started to put on pants. Ichigo pulled off his sweet pants. Rukia looked up and saw that Ichigo's 'buddy" was aroused "_damn hormones,damn hormones" _ Ichigo keep chanting as he was Rukia look over to him _. _

When Ichigo had finished dressing, Rukia got up (still in Ichigo's Shirt). "Wait" She called out as he reached of the door knob. Ichigo stopped. And Rukia walked over to him. Rukia motioned for him to lower his head. He did as told. Rukia got on her tippy toes and kissed Ichigo. Ichigo picked her up still kissing. Rukia wrapped her arms around him. She goes to wrap her legs around him but pulls away from Ichigo. "Oww" She whines.

Ichigo puts her down on the bed. " Uh lets find you some else to wear. Ichigo goes to the drawer that she keeps her clothes. He finds a t-shirt and some camo shorts. And hand it to her.

Rukia looks up embarrassed and then looks away " You forgot my panties and bra..."

Ichigo goes back to the drawers. He then opens the bottom drawer a grabs the fist thing he touches and hands it to Rukia . " Um sorry I'll get out now and let you change." Ichigo left.

Rukia winced a few times as she put on her panties and pants as she and when down stairs to find Yuzu half way done with breakfast. " Let me help you."

Yuzu let Rukia cook the eggs " Thank you, Rukia. Rukia You know what I think."

" What?"

" I think you and Ichi-nee would make a good couple"

" Why do you say that? Me and Ichigo have no relationship beside living in the same house and being roommates. " Rukia said quickly and looked away.

" You and Ichi-nee are very dense." she says with a sigh "I know Ichi-nee likes you. Ever since you came Ichigo has helped around the house a lot more and is polite to you and only you. Look pay attention at breakfast."

Ichigo pokes his head in the kitchen " Is breakfast read?" Ichigo sees Rukia cookingt he eggs and rushed over and gently removed the spatula from Rukia's hand. "I'll cook the eggs"

Yuzu looked at Rukia and mouthed " I told you so." and got back to cleaning the kitchen.

Ichigo finished cooking the eggs and let Yuzu serve the food. He Placed the food on the table. When Rukia walked over to her seat Ichigo was already their with the her chair pulled out. Rukia winced as she sat down but no one but Ichigo noticed it. Yuzu caught her eye " See I told you" She mouthed

" Old man, seems quite this morning" Ichigo pointed at his dad who was a he table.

" I think he is in a hangover" Karin said " he had several cups of sake last night.

" _ha. He isn't the only one" _Ichigo thought and felt a napkin on his cheek." Oi" He exclaimed

" You had some rice on your cheek . Rukai repied

" anyways dad is taking me and Karin to the mall. He lost a bet." Yuzu said with a sly smile.

" Ok then." Ichigo said. When Everyone finished eating Yuzu and Rukia cleaned the table and began washing the dishes. Rukia glared at Ichigo go when he tried to take the dishtowel away. Ichigo left after that.

Yuzu made sure that he was gone " See Ichigo likes you. But is to dense to realize it let alone admit it."

Rukia laughed " You are probably right. Some one told me it toke Ichigo 5 years to realize the Inoue Liked him. Ichigo released it when she confessed."

" I'm going to get ready know." Yuzu said as she handed Rukia the last plate to be dried.

When Ichigo saw Yuzu leave the kitchen he entered to talk to Rukia. " Do you still?" Ichigo whispered into Rukia's ear.

Rukia shivers. " Not as bad as when I got up. Thanks for caring" Rukia turns around and kiss Ichigo.

Karin and Isshin walk by Karin stops and holds here hand out. "You owe me 20 dollars old man.

Rukai pulls away " Do you see something in my eye?

" No" Icihgo says and pulls away.

" Are we going yet? What is with the crowding around the kitchen.

" Rukia kissed Ichigo or Ichigo kissed Rukia, but are denying it." Karin informed Yuzu " Damn dad must be having a bad hangover. He hasn't yelled all morning. Come on people. Give them some space." Karin said and left. Yuzu and Isshin followed.

"Hey Rukia I want to ask you something" Ichigo said as hewalked behind Rukia and warped his arms around her.

" What?"

" When you where drunk yesterday You said something. And I want to know is it was true "

"What did I say."

" I love you" Ichigo held her tighter.

" I love you to"

" nee, Rukia does that make us a couple now?"

"Yes"

Ichigo picked her up bridle style. " Your legs hurt don't they?"

"Yes"

" Then I will carry you 'til you feel better or my family get home. Whatever comes first."

" I feel good being with you"

Icihgo lowered his head and begin to kiss Rukia. They pulled away after a few minutes needing air.

" Hey Ichigo how are we to tell your family?"

" Do we have to tell them.

What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!!!!!!!!!! I had ot bumb my rating back up to M because some one Reminded me * cough* .Syrup *cough* about The nudity scense. And while it is at M I might as well add some more profanity in it. What do you think of this so far. Is it M or T rated??????? And tori Sohma Thank for the support. Hop3ful I'll think about that I don't realy plan out my story I type what ever Comes to me as I type . Oh and is just me or is Rukai and Ichigo's personality different From the original(manga and anime). I'm going to add slowly return there original personality.

Rantish

:Willieb (I have just been able to Look my reviews) The pills are part of the plot later on. ;p. The stares and stairs is a typo My brain doesn't work well with homanims (sp).Scince I live in the south(of the u.s.a) I guess I assumed everyone knew what grits where. Bathroom scene. How do you kow know that he was horny at the time. Maye his Hormones where acting up It is "MATING SEASON!!!" In Isshin words. Also If you are caught doing something dirty what would you do.

In light syrup. We got to start some where.

***********

Ichigo and Rukia are walking to school their fingers interleaved"We are still 5 blocks form school Are you sure you want everyone to know that we are going out know?" Ichigo asked his lover to his right.

Rukia playfully shoved him"Why do you want people to side your soft side."

Ichgio blushed" No. Remember it to a while for that rumor to subside"

"Which rumor?"

" That you live in my house.*sigh* midgets "

"baka. * kick to the shin*"

" Ow damn it." Ichigo Hoped around for a seconds "Come here" Icihgo commanded as he swooped down to catch his favorite ,midget and planing a sloppy kiss all over his short lover. The Couple hears gaps and whispers from girls. "How far are from school?"

" A block and a half. O well they found out about us already."

" Did you plan this, my little midget." Nuzing her

" Yes."

" What are you doing to my Rukia!!!!!" Keigo asks after appearing form no where.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia"Your Rukia? This is my Rukia."

There where more gasps, even more whispers, and even a shriek.

" Come Rukia. Lest go to class, before this idiot does something More stupid than usual." Ichigo said.

As Ichigo and Rukia walked in class still hand and hand. They where surrounded by everyone in the class. Even Chad Entered the circle

" Why do like about him? " "Is his cooking good." " Does he cook." " Did he force you to go out with him?" The girls asked Rukia

" I like everything about him. He acts cold but he has a very soft side. He cooks good. He took Yuzu job one afternoon to teach me to cook. No he didn't force me to go out with him. I was the one to confess first and, he replied to me that he also loved me" Rukia replied trying to respond to all the questions. Ichigo blushed a very bright red and looked away as Rukia answered.

"When was my little Rukia taken away form me." Keigo asked weeping

" Friday After he took me for some ice cream after Yuzu taught me to cook a little more." Rukia replied.

Urahara appeared In the circle. " Shit. Ichigo and Rukia are a couple now. Congratulations!!!! Anyway

Mr. And Mrs. Kurosaki I need to talk to you outside" Urahara said trying to sound serious. The couple blushed. They left the class in to the hall way. They saw their class huddle around the door trying to hear what was to be talked about. " If I was a normal teacher I would have to talk about using protection especial after those rumors. But I am not. By knowing Ichigo father I say forget about protection, and make passioned love every night. Another thing you should consider is to make those rumors true for Isshin's sake. The very last thing here are invitations to my wedding in a month. You will come or I will fail you. You will also catch the Bouquet. Now get get back to class. Before your classmates have a heart attack.

For the lovers the time till lunch passed by slowly since they usually spend all there time together and they now where On different ends of the class. Finally the lunch bell rang Ichigo and Rukia when To the roof to eat along with their regular crew. Rukia placed Ichigo's and Her bento in the middle of them, and began eating.

" Rukia did you make this?" Icihgo asked.

" Yes. How is it?"

"It is delicious! And defiantly better than the first time you cooked."

" Why do you keep bring that up."

The two began to quarrel but ended out kissing.

"They do like husband and wife"Mizuiro said. Sado nodded In agreement.

" My Rukia my poor Rukai." Keigo sobbed.

Rukia felt Ichigo licking her cheek and jumped."Ichigo!"

" What you had some rice on your cheek" Ichigo explained.

* bell rings*

" Come on people time to go" Uryu says

When everyone had Returned to class and settled in Misato-sensei said " We have a new transfer student. Come in and introduce your self."

A red head with some tattoos for eyebrows. " Sup. I'm Abarai Renji---Rukai!!!!!"

"Renji!"

" Rukai where the hell have you been! When you run away it was a month until our wedding. Come one we must tell Byakuya you are here to Have our wedding " Runji grabbed her hand and proced ed to drag her out the classroom. Whispers passed through the class .

Ichigo sat there in total shock with his jaw hanging. When he regain his composer He jumped out of his seat across 7 rows of desk and punched him. " Rukia has been at my house. Now leave My Rukai alone. " Pulling Rukia Toward him and embracing her gaps and whispers flooded the classroom.

" Fuck. How dare you dirty my Rukia."

" I have not dirtied Rukia at all."

" Either way give me my Rukia"

"Why don't we tell Rukia decide?"

Rukai looked at both of them. Though she new who she would chose. " I choose Ichigo."

Renji jaw dropped to the floor. " Why?"

"Because I fell loved At Ichigo's house. His family treats me better than all my years At Nii-sama's. Why do think I ran away. At Nii- sama's .

"This is a big change of events." An ice voice said at the door.

" Nii-sama!!!" Rukai yelled and fell back on Ichigo.

******

I wanted Byakuya to come in for a while now he he he. I might not Upload tomorrow because I'm going to the carnival tonightand Tommorow (maybe). But I doubt it.

And remember review!!!!!!!!!!!! Tnx

and I think there are a few mistakes in this chapter but I'm to lazy to fix it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ppl. What you think I wanted to Bring in Byakuya in later on like when Rukia is prego. But I like it I tihnk this one will be better

*****

**Flashback**

"_This is a big change of events." An ice voice said at the door._

" _Nii-sama!!!" Rukia yelled and fell back on Ichigo._

**End of Flashback**

" I want let him take you away from me." Ichigo swore to Rukia.

" So this is the Kozo that you have been staying at." Byakuya asked.

" Yes nii-sama."

Byakuya takes a step and bitch slaps Rukia. " You bastard!!!" Ichigo yells and punched Byakuya.

" Do you know who I am, Kozo?" Byakuya said regaining his composer

" The bastard who is trying to take Rukia away form me."

" No. I am a multimillionaire Rukia, do you realize that he is using you for your money. Remember you are the Kuchiki heiress."

" He didn't even know I was an heiress until just now! I want to stay with Ichigo."

" Rukia you are the Kuchiki heiress and I will not permit you to tarnish the the Kuchiki name for a puppy love."

" Then I don't want to be a Kuchiki then, and I want to be a Kurosaki."

Ichigo walked behind Rukia and wrapped his arm around her. " Kurosaki Rukia. I like that."

" Kozo, If you where marry her how would you provide for her."

" I will become doctor."

" Then lets make a deal. I will leave Rukia here for 3 months. If she is happy with then you have my blessing to wed. But If I hear of a child out of wedlock your ass will be on my wall. Oh and Renji lets hold of your wedding for 4 months, But bewared I will try to take here back." Byakuya turned around and left. Renji stood in total shock.

" Rukia, I won't let you go back their." Ichigo Swore and lend over to kiss her. The class cheered

" Well then it looks like we will attend a wedding within the coming year.." Uryu said Fixing his glasses. " I want to make the wedding dress!"

" I want to plan the food" Orihime called out.

" NO!!!" the class yelled.

" Hey we don't we wait it Urahara's wedding and see what Ichigo and I want at the wedding the weeding" Rukia called out

" Ok now that we have that settled. Sit down and prepare for class" Michiro-senseii said." You know what do what ever you want to do we only have 15 minutes of class left, and That is not enough time to start a lesson."

The last 15 minutes of class the class planned out Ichigo and Rukia's wedding and the name of their children. The couple promised to look at it when they plan their wedding. When class ended Rukia and Ichigo walked to the school gate and began to kiss. Then continue to walk home.

"I wounder what kind of rumors will appear?" Rukia Asked

" I don't even what to know." Ichigo replied.

" Hey Ichigo."

"What"

" Why did you agree to marry me? Was it the heat of the moment."

**Flashback**

A young Ichigo age 7 hold him mom's hand" Mom how do you know you love someone?"

" You know when you want to be with someone everyday. Why do you ask?"

"Orihime said she loved me. But I don't know what to say to her. And I don't know what love feels like."

" You will know what it feels like when you are older."

" Ok mom"

**End of Flashback**

" I agreed because I loved you. Ever since our first kiss. I wanted to be with you at all times and didn't want you to leave my side."

"I love you."

" I love you too "

" Hey when are we telling your family we are going out and I think the wedding."

" Hell if I know. Hey what is for dinner?"

Rukia playfully shoved him to the side." Why get married I act like the wife as it is?"

" I want little Rukias and Ichigos, and so does everyone at school and home and probably that Old woman at the Ice cream shop."

*squeal* The lovers turn to see who is squealing. They see that it is Yuzu squealing " I'm going to be an aunt,Ichi-nee a dad, Rukia a mom and, Dad a grandpa.* squeal* Rukia is gong to be my sister. I got to tell dad!!" Yuzu said and ran home.

" Well at least we know how and when they find out." Rukia said.

" Damn it what will they come up." Ichigo said.

When they arrived home. Their family was exited.

" IS MY GRANDCHILD COMING!!!!!!!!!!!" Isshin said as he felt Rukia belly.

" No we haven't done anything for that to happen." Ichigo says lightly blushing.

" MASAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH OUR SON!!!!!!!! HE SHARES A ROOM WITH A WOMEN AND DOESN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ichigo kicks his dad in to the wall. " Damn it. Just because you don't take advantage of a situation doesn't mean there is something wrong with you! Hey Yuzu is dinner ready."

" Almost" she called out form the kitchen.

" I go help" Rukia said and headed to the kitchen but was stop by Ichigo's embraces.

" No. I want you to be with me." Ichigo said.

5 minutes later Yuzu calls out " Dinner".

Rukia's seat is changed so that she and Ichigo are beside each other. Dinner was a little crazier than usual. Even Karin joined into the craziness. When They finished Rukia and Ichigo wash the dishes. Yuzu and Isshin kept close by watching.

" Come one Rukia we have homework." Ichigo called said to her.

" Ok." She replied. They go upstairs and do their homework. It is 8:45 when they finish.

" Finaly" Rukia said stretching her arms walked to her closet. Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia climbing in to the cave like closet. " Hey Rukia do you like sleeping in that closet?"

" Well it not as nice as your bed but I don't mind."

" Then do you want to sleep in my bed?"

" *Yawn*" Ok then" Rukia says as she crawled in beside Ichigo and placing arm around Ichigo

" I...I mean You sleep in my bed and I sleep in your bed."

" Why can't we sleep in the same bed. Besides like being close to you."

" What if I do something naughty to you" Ichigo said as he stared to rub Rukia leg.

Rukia said snuggling Ichigo's chest getting closer and falling asleep.." You wouldn't do anything to bad. Besides you are afraid of nii-sama"

" Damn you" Ichigo said kissing her forehead And fell asleep himself

****

Hey sorry for being late.

**Rate and review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey I might upload a and extra chapter of 2 thisweek. I'M out of school for a week. And pretend that today in the story is Friday. lemons in next chapter.

And alittle lemonade in this chapter.

Dasf

Ichigo woke up with his small lover in his hands.

" Morning" She said as she open her bright violet eyes.

" Did I wake you?"

" No I was thinking."

"About what"

" Being with you forever."

" I still like that idea." Ichigo looked at the clock " damn it is time for school."

" At least it is Friday"

They got and changed when down stairs and had breakfast. And when to school Kegio asked Rukia to talk to her in private.

" What do you want?" Rukia asked

" I want to give you something." Kegio replied And pulled out a manila envelop for nowhere. Don't show it to anyone but Ichigo only when you have looked through all of it. Read it when you get home."

" OK I guess Ruakai said and shoved it in her bookbag. Rukia and Kegio walked up to their regular group of friends.

" Damn it. Ichigo do you love attention or something." Tatsuki said.

" Why do you say that?" He replied.

" You cause a big commotion every other day."

" Che right"

" 1st there is the rumors 2nd The You and Rukia dating 3rd Rukia's and Renji's Engagement you broke and 4th the conformation that you and Rukia live together. Is their anything else"

" Their wedding and Their children" Uryu responded

" Your having children already!!!! " Urahara-sensei said as he appeared from no wear and was rubbing Rukia's belly." Poor Ichigo his ass will be stuffed and on Rukia's brothers wall.

" Damn it I haven't done anything to Rukia that would make her pregnant. And don't remind me about that crazy guy." Ichigo said.

" So you admit to do things to Rukia." Urahara said

" Quit twisting my damn words."

" Anyway Me and Yoruichi moved our Wedding up 2 weeks . Soifon Couldn't make if we had it that day. And This Sunday can you come with us to look for your clothes"

" Great."

" Anyway students get back to your seats." Urahara said and began to teach.

"_I wounder what is In that envelop." It felt like paper so I guess it is a magazine." _Thoughts like these filled Rukia head all day. When school ended she and Ichigo walked home.

" I'm going to take a nap.' Rukai called and walked up stairs. "Finally I get to find out what is in the envelop" Rukia retrieved the envelop form her bag. She opens the envelop to find a pron magazine. She looks through it. She see all kind of Sexual things it even had a "tips" section in it. She look through the "tips" section to find tips she could use later on. She also found out that if you spike someone's food It takes a little longer to get drunk/high of of it. She looked in the envelop and found several colored jelly bracelets and a note with the following.

Black -- sexual intercourse

Blue -- blow job (alternate meaning: lap dance)

Green -- cunnilingus (alternate meaning: outdoor sex, hug)

Clear -- whatever you want (alternate meaning: hug)

Orange -- kiss

Yellow -- hug

Red -- lap dance

Purple -- anal sex

Silver -- fisting

White -- flash your tits

Pink -- flashing

Gold glitter -- make out

Brown -- toss my salad, i.e., analingus

Glow in the dark -- using sex toys

glittery yellow -- hugging & kissing

glittery green -- 69

glittery purple -- French

glittery orange -- kiss

Indigo -- Hand-job with blowjob

Clear Gold with glitter -- fingering

Clear blue -- All of everything

Clear Pink -- Its the girls choice

Clear Green -- All Anal

Glow in the dark pink -- female sex toys

Glow in the dark blue -- boy sex toys

Glow in the dark green -- Sex with porn

light blue -- masturbate

gold -- suck on any part of body

gray (silver) – flash

Break any bracelet and the act of the color must be done. Rukia put the Magazine in the envelop. And left the Bracelets on the bed and headed downstairs dinner saw probably done by now.

" Did you have a good nap Rukia?" Yuzu asked in the kitchen.

" Yah I did." Rukia replied Rummaging in the cabinet and found what she was looking for "_sake __yes!!!"_ . "Have you had dinner yet."

"No but we are about to have dinner now."

" Great!" Rukia said and helped Yuzu serve the food When Yuzu was away she poured sake in Ichigo's curry. Ichigo and Rukia finished first and went up stairs to do their homework early.

" Damn it, Stupid Urahara giving us homework." Ichigo said as he closed his text book. Rukia got up and got her jelly bracelets.

" Pick one." She said. "_great his words are slurring a bit_

" Why? "

" Just pick one and break it. It you are to do what it means something"

" Ok I pick black." Ichigo says and reaches for the black bracelet. He broke it. " what does black mean.

Rukia grabs the piece of paper and looks for black. " Black means sexual intercourse..." Rukia said blushing.

" Do you want to?'

" Yes"

**what do you think???**

Yah I know There is probably some mistakes In this chapter but to tired to check. Night people.

Oh and I got the bracelets meanings form .?term=jelly%20bracelets


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!! I had to read Several lemon in to come up with the lemon to come out. Oh and this is the Actual chapter 10 the other one was a draft.

*

**Flashback**

_" Pick one." She said. "great his words are slurring a bit_

_" Why? "_

_" Just pick one and break it. It you are to do what it means something"_

_" Ok I pick black." Ichigo says and reaches for the black bracelet. He broke it. " what does black mean._

_Rukia grabs the piece of paper and looks for black. " Black means sexual intercourse..." Rukia said blushing._

_" Do you want to?'_

_" Yes"_

**End of flashback**

Rukia crawled sensually toward Ichigo.

" Are you doing this because the bracelet said so?" Ichigo asked "_damn hormones damn hormones" _Ichigo chanted.

" I was just looking for an excuse to do it." Was her reply as she turned on the radio very loudly. The song "bedrock " by Lil' Wayne. Rukia was now in Ichigo lap. She grabs Ichigo's lips with his. Rukia wildly combed Ichigo's hair with her finger and had rolled Ichigo on top of her.

" D_on't lose control. Don't lose control." _Ichigo chanted In his head.

Rukia broke the kiss and nibbled on Ichigo's ear_."_ Ichigo,Fuck me."

" Damn self control!" Ichigo said and carried Rukia to his bed. Ichigo and Rukia began to rip of each other's clothes once on the bed. Now their clothes where of and In a pile beside them. " Are sure?" Ichigo asked trying not to look at Rukia completely naked body under his.

"I love how you care for me, but fuck me now." Rukia said her voice becoming very desperate.

" I think this might hurt." Ichigo said as he angeled himself above Rukia.

" I don't care. NO FUCK ME" Rukia said. Ichigo looked in her lust filled eyes. Ichigo did as told and Inserts himself into her. Rukia moans in pain as she grabs Ichigo ass to him him from moving. Ichigo began to kiss all over her face, nibbled on her ear and , rub her nipples. Once the pain subside Rukia felt great pleasure and let go of his ass. " Fuck me hard!" Ichigo pulled himself out a bit and thrust in her . It took him a few times to pick up a rhythm. " Faster. Harder" Rukia moaned. Ichigo thrusted harder and faster. Rukia moaned Louder with every thrust. Ichigo Loved Her moans and thrusted even hared and faster. Her moans became screams. Ichigo kissed her trying to muffle her screams. Ichigo could fell himself about to cum and Rukia began to tighten up. Rukia broke the kiss. " I"m going to cum!" Rukia yelled and began to shake. Ichigo climaxed soon after, And thrusted a few more times before he fell to the side.

" I love you" Ichigo said and interleaved his finger with Rukia's

" I loved you to." Rukia replied and cuddle to Ichigo. They fell asleep instantly.

*

The next morning Ichigo and Rukia went to the bathroom to take a shower.

" Damn we forgot to use a condom." Ichigo says one in the bathroom.

" Don't worry I'm on the pill" Rukai replies and hands him a bottle.

" Rukia, these are fertility pills. Did you even read the box"

" No. An old lady told me these where the best And I bought them with out a second thought and been taking them ever since. Now that I think about it the old lady looks like the one who works as the ice cream shop."

" Damn it. Well nothing we can do about it. "Ichigo said dragging her into the shower. " Well I'd love to be a dad and,Don't forget we got the go get ready for Urahara's wedding." They finished showering, put on their cloths and, headed down stairs. Now one acted crazier than usual ." G_reat they didn't hear Rukia's screams." _they quickly ate breakfast.

" Hey we going to meet up with our teacher. So later. "Ichigo said an left to meat their teacher at the bridle shop.

" Ichigo we will need to look through these thing one day." Rukia said.

" Ichigo!! Rukia!!!! We are over here." Urahara yelled 3 isles away." Yuruichi These are Isshin's kids. Invited to the wedding so that will catch the bouquet."

" Great " Yoruichi said

" Tell us again why we are here." Ichigo asked.

" Well we need to help you pick out you clothes for next week and give you tips and idea on what to buy when you have your wedding. And lastly Yoruchi can ready palms and auras."

"Great you are also going to plan out our wedding" Rukia said. " I though the class was going to do that."

" Yoruichi Can you read Rukai now." Urahara asked and brought out a camera. As soon Yoruichi picked up Rukia hand Urahara stared recording.

"On the 8th full moon of this year it will be your first and you will become pregnant with twins." Yoruichi said. " The 8th full moon was yesterday. Congratulations ." She said as she patted their backs.

" Ichigo We are going to be parents. What is wrong." Rukia said as she turned to see Ichigo with a worried look.

"Your brother." was all he said.

" Shit you are right what d owe what do we do." Rukai said Now getting nerus.

" abortion?" Yoruichi said.

" NO" Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara said.

" How could yo ever think of kill my child. I would rather lose my ass before I lose my childs." Ichigo said Hugging Rukia protectively.

" Anyway how did you have twins" Urahara said trying to change the subject.

" Oh Rukia was taking fertility pills Thinking that they where birth control." Ichigo responded.

" Well aren't we here to help them pick out there clothes for our wedding next week." Yoruichi interrupted.

" You are right. Now we even more of a reason for you to to catch the bouquet" Urahara said.

They spent the rest of the day looking through clothes and wedding things

He he he. What do you think so far. I know my lemon isn't very good It did get Rukia pregnant.

Some corrected min in like the 2nd chapter that birth control pills are taken like vitamins but This isn't a Birth control pill now is it *Evil laugh*

**rate and review **


	11. Chapter 11

How is it.? Now that I think about it I don't know what I will name The Twins and what their genders will be. Help please!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for being late.... Well i'm not sure how long I been late or if I'm late to begin with I caught a cold and lostmy sense of time.. I been reading lots of fanfictions to get ideas and procrastinate. Well I recconmend you read Theresa crane's Inner hallow. It is a Rukia 3 Ichigo ( Link:.net/s/4400784/1/Inner_Hollow) it is also very long so it good to read if you are waiting

Oh And I really like reveiw even if they are negitive they help me out by know what to put in or not to put In my fic.

**The Wedding**

" Hey Ichigo can you help me with the zipper." Rukia yelled form their room.

" Sure." Ichigo yelled. He walked and found his girlfriend half dress in a very sexy strapless yellow dress. He looks the door then, walked behind her and wrapped his arm around her." You look sexy."

" Thank you."

" Something wrong you look lost in thought."

" I was thinking about if Yoruichi was right me being pregnant."

" Well she was right about the first time. Do you want to be pregnant? Because if you aren't we could make one." Ichigo said as he started to pull the top of Rukia dress down reviling her nipples. Ichigo lowers himself to her right nipple and begin to suck on it as he massaged the left.

" Ichigo" moaned Rukia in pleasure. "Make love to me again" She moaned again and begin to tug at her dress.

Ichigo swooped down to grab her legs and carry her to the bed. Ichigo let go of her right nipple and began to suck on the left one massage the right. Rukia continued to moan.

*

**Outside Ichigo's room**

Isshin and Yuzu have cups pressed against the door. They hear Rukia moan and her say " Make love to me again". A big smile crossed Isshin's face when he heard Rukia. Then they hear a rhythmic thumping

" Dad what does Rukia mean by make love?" Isshin turns pale. He quickly get up and carries Yuzu away from Ichigo's door. " I will tell you later when you get older." " T_o think that my daughter is so innocent. While my son is making my a grandfather as I think!!!!"_

" _Ichigo!!!!!" they hear Rukia scream._

**Back in side the room**

Rukai is in Ichigo's arms " Ichigo, I love you"

"I love you too" He replied

" What time is it?"

Ichigo turns his head and looks at the clock. " it 9:45."

" SHIT!! The wedding is at 11and we have to be their at 10!!!!" Rukia said as she got out of the bed and slipped back into her dress. " Help me with the zipper!" Ichigo got up and zipped his dress. Rukia takes a step to the door but is stopped by Ichigo. " What?" She asked.

"You forgot your underwear." Ichigo said as he held a pair of her panties. Rukia grabs them and put them on. Ichigo puts on his suit as she but on her under wear.

" Come one or we are going to be late" Rukia yells as him and them drags him to the bathroom. Rukia brushed and styles her hair. "What do you think?"

"Sexy"

" Thanks. Are you read to go?"

" Yah"

They head down stairs and some how manage to get out unnoticed from his family.

" Hey Rukia. How do feel about catching to bouquet?"

" Do mean getting married?"

" Yah sorrta"

" I think everyone is pushing us way to fast. But I don't mind. I love waking up with you every morning and them being with you everyday. And with our maybe child coming I want you to catch the Bouquet...."

They bump into someone.

" Nii-sama!!!!" Ruka isaid

*

!!!!! sorry for the last chapter I didn't realizes I uploaded the my lost Rough draft. I lost my rough draft and stared over because I new what had happened. I fixed now though like 10 minutes ago. I know this is a short chapter but don't worry I will Update tommorow.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey people !!!!!!!!!!! Anyone have Idea for baby names. Oh and just cuz I'm asking for name does actual mean Rukia is pregnant now nut probably will....

*

" Nii-sama!!!!" Rukia yelled

" Kozo, What is this speak of a child on the way." Byakuya says as he bitch slaps Ichigo.

" Nii-sama stop!! " Rukai yelled.

" Stop what protecting you. This Kozo has taken advantage of you. What you'd your sister say is she found out you where pregnant. Come now we are going to get _that _out of you." Byakuya said and grabbed Rukia arm. Byakuya takes a step before collapsed on the floor holding his stomach.

" Kozo" Byakuya gasped " Why did you kick me? I will sue you for this."

" Rukia are you ok?" Ichigo asked

" Yah" was her reply.

" Byakuya,I kicked you because you where going to kill my son or daughter and take away My Rukia. I don't care if you sue. Come on Rukia we have a wedding to got to." Ichigo said as he scooped her up.

" Nii-sama, hanasan would be trilled to be an aunt." Rukia said to her brother and Ichigo walked off.

" Ichigo that was so cool!!! Where did you learn to do that." Rukia said a block from her brother.

"I took lessons when I was a kid. Come one lets go catch the bouquet." Ichigo responded.

They arrive at the wedding. The wedding is western styled an they are greeted by the groom. " How are you"

" Fine" Rukai says.

" Same here. You look nerves what is wrong." Ichigo asked.

" The best man isn't here. And the Maid of honor isn't her either."

'Poor you. Wish we could help." Rukia says. Ichigo see that Urahara's eye flash.

" Great come on!!!! " He says and drags them towards the preacher. " the problem is fixed we have a best man and a maid of honor!!!"

Ichi and ruka iare pulled different ways and the wedding begins. After about an hour of the preachers boring preaching he get to the part every one wants

" Kisuke Urahara do you take Yoruichi Shihoin as you lawfuly wedded wife?" The preacher ask

" I do" he answers

" Yoruichi Shihoin do take Kisuke Urahara as your lawfully wedded husban?"

"I do"

'I pronounce you man and wife

Yoruichi throws the bouquet over her head. Ichigo jumps over 8 rows of chairs and catches the boquet then holds it proudly over his head. Rukia squealed as she ran over to Ichigo and jumped in to his arms.

" You'd think they where the happy couple." Yuroichi said

" I agree. "Urahara said as they walked down the aisle and into the limo. " Come to the party!!!!" Urahara yelled out the window.

" Ichigo lets go to the party.'Rukia said when Ichigo finally but her down.

" Sure." Ichigo said and they walked to the party.

*****

ok the next chapter is the party, what happens to Byakuya, and Rukia buys a pregnancy test to see if yoruichi was completely right. Wow this capter is shorter than the last... but rest assure I will update again very soon like after while or early tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

* I re-uploded it because I mess up on the formating and it was just a giant glob of words Hey people!!! To day during a test Got bored and stared to plot out What crazy things will happen ( mwahahahaha Evil laugh) and Another story if I plan to wight another fan fic.  
Slight spoiler to this chapter. Byakuya will be pissed at what he finds he he he.

" Everyone please enjoys your selfs. This will be our future home so please don't destroy the place. Upstairs there are bedroom that you are welcome to use the night." Urahara said with a twinkle in his eyes. " Now lets go party"  
Urahara and Yoruichi made their way to Ichigo and Rukia with drinks in their hand.  
" You two looked so happy when Ichigo caught the bouquet.' Yoruichi said as she passed Rukia a drink, and Urahra passed Ichigo a drink.  
Rukia blushed at the comment and accepted the drink " Thanks"  
' Yoruichi haw did you know it was me and Rukia's first time last week? " Ichigo asked with a blush.  
" Yoruichi how did you know about me and Rukia's first times?" Ichigo asked taking a sip of his drink " This is damn good." He tought.  
" Well I noticed that Rukia walked a little funny and wouldn't run very much or hop around. So I guess." Yoruichi replied.  
"Then what about the twins?" Rukia said a little sad finishing her drink " Your palm said that you could have 2 kids now so I improvised at that to." Yoruichi said.  
" What are we drinking" Ichigo said. " It's good and I want some more"  
Urahara signaled a waiter and he brought more of the drink. The waitor poured some more in to Ichigo's cup and he drunk it all. "It is sake." Ichigo looked at his teacher with a WTF look.  
" Aren't teacher job no to encourage us to drink." Ichigo said.  
" Oh well A little sake never hurt any. Here have some more." Urahara said an signaled the waiter again. " besides what could happen." * hiccup*  
" Rukia did you just hiccup?" Icihgo asked. " damn it why am I getting horny" " Yes. Ichigo I want you" Rukia said leaning on Rukia.  
" Well we gots to be going. Come one my love. Don't forget there is a room with your name on it." Yoruichi said dragging her husband away.  
" Ichigo I want you!! " Rukia said with more urgency in her voice. " Damn it why am I so horny" Ichigo asked himself Ichigo would not move so Rukia decided to carry Ichigo upstairs. Laughs and giggles came from everywhere. * 5 minutes later " Urahara do you think we should have spiked their drinks with Viagra. We did put at least pill in each's sake sake ?" Yoruichi asked. And felt 2 people stand behind her.  
" Who's drink did you spike?" Byakuya asked. Renji was behind him.  
" Fuck" Urahara thought.  
" ICHIGO!!!!!" The heard a shirl scream form upstairs. " Whispers and giggles spread through the party hearing this.  
" Where the hell are they?" Byakuya asked his face barely covering the fact that he was pissed off now.  
" Some where up stairs Byakuya." Yoruichi said remembering his child hood. " He is still so protective over everything" Byakuya, Renji, Yourichi, and Urahra went up stairs to find the love making couple. The finialy found the only room occupied. They found the couple on the bed naked. Rukia noticed they where their and got out of the bed naked. Byakuya shot up his hand to cover Renji's eyes. A Rukia got closer they was a white trail go down her leg.  
" Want to join us? I can wake Ichigo for another round. Ichigo wake up we have some guest that want to join in on our fun." Rukia said as she open her legs and leaned on Byakuya.  
" Hanasan help me!!!!! She looks so much like you I might... I might." Byakuya thought to himself feeling a boner.  
" Where did my beautiful Rukia go. I hope that made a baby, because I want to be a dad and see how pissed your brother and that red head Idiot's face." Ichigo said as he got out of bed also naked and found his pants. " Rukia is we have guest put on some close I don't want anyone but me to see you naked." Rukia got of of Byakuya and went to Ichigo so that she could get her dress on.  
Byakuya still a little freaked about being Rukia on him regain his composer. Byakuya walks over to Ichigo and bitch slaps him, forgetting about this morning. " Kozo I thought that you said you'd wouldn't tough her and I then I hear that you want to fuck her pregnant"  
" Well we better be going... there is a party down stairs that we must host." Urahara said as he laugh nervously .  
" You will do no such thing." Byakuya said. " You are responsible for them. Because of you , you have befouled the Kuchiki name"  
" Well this isn't their first time. Their first time was about a week ago." Yoruichi said with a smirk on her face. Urahara tried to hid a laugh with a cough "That bastard!!" Renji final said after seeing Rukia naked for a moment in those conditions. He runs over to Byakuya and Ichigo and rips Ichigo out of Byakuya's grasp and starts to punch him. Ichigo dodges every hit with ease.  
"Is that all you got? Rukia can do better." Ichigo taunts Renji.. Renji gets even madder and stars punching even faster and harder. Ichigo dodges them to and Round kicks him in the gut. " Byakuya this is familial isn't it? Rukia lets go home I bet Yuzu has something good"  
" The bastard has another women." Renji said His face getting as red as his hair in fury.  
" That women is my little sister." Ichigo said and walked out room with his remaining clothes in one arm and Rukia in the other. They walked out the door and hear Ichigo say " lets go to the convent store and get you one of those baby test." Then he yelled over his shoulder " Byakuya you can come to the Kurosaki clinic in an hour to see the results.

" Hey can you help us pick out a Test?" Rukia asked the worker.  
" Well first how long have you late?" The lady asked,  
" 3 days." " Ok this is the most accurate, 3 minutes the show the results, and says pregnant or not." Replied the worker. They bought the test and headed home.  
* Once at home Rukia when strait to the bathroom with her test. Ichigo stayed out side and waited. 3 minutes later she came out scream like a banshee with the white stick in her hands " WE ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS!!!!!!" she yelled. " Come on and lets show your family"  
Ichigo picked her up and began not kiss her passionately. After the kiss put her down and the ran ot his family who was eating. Rukai shoved the stick in Isshin's face. Isshin who happen to be taking a drink of water had a spit take.  
"MASAKI!  
WE ARE GOING TO BE GRANDPARNTS!!!!!!!!!!." Isshin yelled in to the air. Yuzu squealed and Karin said "congratulations". They then hear a know at the door.  
"Someone must be here to celebrate with us!!!" Isshin said and ran to the door.  
" Hello I'm Rukia's Brother. And this is Renji a friend" Byakuya said with Renji behind him " Oh Son in law come in and celebrate with us. Rukia , Ichigo come here!! You must have heard the excitement.  
" Nii-sama Did you here" Rukia said as she waved the white stick In their faces.  
" Kozo, how dare you tarnish th Kuchiki name. You better Take responsibility for your action,kozo. Your wedding will be in a 2 months form now before the baby shows . When it is born You will say it is premature so not to tarnish the Kuchiki name. Come Renji." Byakuya said and turned around and walked out the door.  
" Is that a blessing?' Karin asked.  
" Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia said as her brother left. " Ichigo we are going to be parents!!." ' I know Rukia I'm so happy.

"Renji, lets go to my house I need help with something." Byakuya said *  
Please rate and review. It make me feel good that people are reading it. Even if it is something negative I like to know what you think.  
I think I messed up in the plot some where. I just get this felling I did.  
Oh and did anyone catch what Byakuya meant in the last sentence. He he he ^^ I got to think of my story And thought " OMG what is going to happen. Then I realized I'm writing that story...."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey people!!!! I still need to know what to name the child or what the child will be Ideas please.!!!! I'm thinking of name them Tori( the first person to encourage me to continue) and something like Chris who criticizes my work and helps me improve.

*

2 days after the party

Ichigo looks up at the clock on his desk.

" Rukia wake up. Time for school." He said to the small woman snuggling his chest.

Rukia looked up in to Ichigo's amber eyes." I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faced if we tell them I'm pregnant."

" Do you remember Renji's face 2 days ago?" Ichigo asked as he got out of bed.

" Yah. You could shove a 2 liter bottle of coke down his throat." Rukia said also getting out of bed.

" Get your clothes so that we can take a shower." Ichigo said as he got his uniform for school. Rukia did that same and followed him to the bathroom to shower. After they washed each other's hair and touched all over each other they got out and when down stairs for breakfast.

" Morning" They said to their family.

" Morning!" Yuzu replied as she placed their plates in front of them.

" Morning" They replied.

" HOW IS MY THRID DAUTHER AND GRANDCHILD THIS MORNING." Isshin yelled as he appeared form nowhere.

" Fine" Rukia said as she shoved a fork full of eggs.

" I still can't get over the fact that I'm going to be an aunt!!!!" Yuzu squealed.

" Same here." Karin said agree with here sister for one.

Rukia and Ichigo finished their breakfast and headed to school. " Bye" He called behind his shoulder as he exited his home.

" How do you think the class with take it." Rukia asked.

" The same way they did last time gossip and gossip and make plans for out future." Ichigo replied.

" Do you think we should tell them or wait till I show?"

" I don't think it will matter. I bet Urahara will ask us or Byakuya. He has probably is passing fliers on us now." Ichigo said this as Mizuiro walked up with a piece of paper in his hand.

" Urahara-senseii is giving these out." Mizuiro said as he passes them the flier. On the flier the only thing on it was a picture of Ichigo and Rukia " ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND RUKIA KUCHIKI TO BE WED IN 2 MONTHS".

" Damned bastard.'' Ichigo cursed.

Mizurio´s phone rang ¨ well got to go my girlfriend is calling.

Ichigo and Rukia made their ways to their class room some people told them ¨ congratulations¨ and some people gave them nasty stares. When they finally got to their class room Chizuru appeared for no where preparing to tackle Rukia. Chizuru jumped but Ichigo caught here and threw her across the room

¨ Damn you Ichigo how could you take my Rukia.¨ Chizuru said as she rubbed her butt.

" So how did you decide on the wedding date?¨ Michiru asked. The bell run and everyone was filling in the class room

"My brother did. I think he is planning the wedding so you can go over and help him." Rukia walked over to the chalk board and wrote her brother´s address. ¨ Hey everyone my brother is planning the wedding so he might need help planing it so go here to night and help him plan it.¨  
¨"NOOOOOOO!!!!! MY SWEET RUKIA HAS BEEN TAKE FROM ME AND THERE IS NO WAY I CAN HAVE HER NOW." Kegio yelled in to the air

"You say that like you had a chance with Rukia¨ Chizuzu said. Ichigo laughed.

" Settle down class settle down."Urahara said as he walked in the class. "heard the news Ichigo and Rukia congratulations¨ Urahara said and winked. ¨ My Renji you look like you've been traumatized.

" You have no idea." Renji replied and put his head down.

" Well kids open your book to page 235 and start reading Chad." Urahara said. The class went silent.

1 minute.

2 minutes.

The entire class stated to giggle that then became a roaring laugh.

" Eto... Inoue will you begin reading." Urahra asked the red eyed girl. " ERR... maybe not how about you Uryu.

The class and the classes after that passed by with little work done. Finally the lunch bell rung.

" Rukia you look a little green do you need to go the bathroom?" Ichigo asked Rukia

" I'll be fine after a little while. I wounder what Yuzu made us for lunch?" She replied as she begain ot runage n here backpack. Suddenly the football them was rushing toward them. Ichigo quickly grabbed Rukia and held her over his head. A football when straight threw where Rukia's belly was seconds ago. " Thank you. Can you put me down now?"

"Nope not until we are somewhere safe." Ichigo said as carried Rukia to the roof where everyone was eating their lunched.

" Ichigo heroic." Tatsuki said and gave Ichigo a nod. " But does make you wonder..."

" You mean..." Ryō said. Chizuru stared to feel Rukia belly.

" I don't feel any bumps that wasn't their before. Chad hold Ichigo." Chizuru yelled. One Chad a hold on Ichigo Chizuru " Hey Keigo do you have another pregnancy test?"

" Yes." Keigo said as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a box that said " pregnancy test."

Ichigo was trying to get lose but Chad's grasp was firm. The girls dragged Rukia off.

" Don't hurt her!" Ichigo called

*

Chizuru opened the box and passed it to Rukia "Rukia pee on it please." She begged. The other girls said also begged her to pee on it.

" _Please don't be pregnant Rukia please don't be pregnant Rukia " _Inoue begged quietly.

" Fine if it will make you leave me alone" Rukia said as she walked in to a stall. The girls watched between the cracks of the door to make sure she didn't do anything to make the test inaccurate. Rukia came out the girls waited anxiously. After 5 minutes Rukai picked up the test. " Pregnant"

" EEEKKKK" All the girl yelled. Inoue ran out of the bathroom. The girls dragged Rukia to the roof again.

*

" She is pregnant. 'Tatsuki confirmed the boys and looked at the boys." Ichigo you don't look so surprised. Why?"

" I already knew she was pregnant 2 days ago. She took a test at home. That is when Byakuya planed our wedding date." Ichigo replied. Rukia's cell phone rung and she answered it

" Hello, nii-sama"

" About a mouth"

" THE SATURDAY AFTER NEXT!!!!"

" OK"

Rukia closed her phone.

" Nii-sama says the new date of the wedding is the Saturday after next. He doesn't want his family and nobles talk about a child out of Weddell or something and that after school need to his house after school to plan the wedding. Who is going?" Rukia informed.

" ME" Everyone said. The bell rung and everyone when to class.

" Damn it I never ate."Rukia said and sat down to eat her bento.

*

Sorry for being late. My teacher decide to pile a huge project on us last week and just been able ot type and upload.

Oh and I skimmed over it so their shouldn't be as many typos and stuff. Ha ha hah I'm ot lazy ot make a throught check


	15. Chapter 15

Hey people!!!!!!! For those who like Inuyasha I might be writing a fan fiction. He he he I think the fan fiction will end in 3 or 4 more chapters. This one, the wedding and birth and epilogue. Though not so certain I usually type what come into my head that the time.

*

" Everyone are you ready to go." Rukia announced to her classmate after the last bell rang.

" Yah." Yes" and " oh yay" was what Rukia got.

" This way then." Rukia said and lead everyone down the street.

They had walked a block and Ichigo noticed that Rukia's ankles where a little swollen. Ichigo grabbed Rukia and sat her on his shoulders. " Your ankles looks a little swollen."

" Awww" many of the females cooed.

" Ichigo left here." Rukia said. Rukia gave directions tile they where a a blocks from Byakuya's house.

" OK everyone If anyone says something to make nii-sama know that you know of the baby blame Urahara. Got it? Good." Rukia said as the class nodded after every sentence. " Ichigo Nii-sama house the the pink one.

Rukia knocked on the door. Her brother answered. " Rukia come in and explain to me of this mob."

" They are here to plan the wedding. They have been planning since the first time you came to school."

" Well then come in and don't brake anything. He parlor is this way" Byakuya said in his emotionless voice.

Everyone piled through the door and into the parlor. In the room there where wedding thinks everywhere. Everyone picked up a magazine and circled Rukia and Ichigo.

Chizuru was the last to get a magazine found a baby name book.

" Rukia !!!!! look at this Aki sound like a good name for the baby."

" What baby?" Byakuya said. '_ damn it. If that gets out The Kuchiki name will be ruin'_

" Everyone here knows of the baby. Urahara told everyone." Rukia said.

" Che. He didn't the girls dragged Rukia to the bathroom and forced here to take a pregnancy test." Renji said. He had been with Tatsuki in a secluded corner the entire time. He had just came out looking a little rough.

"Well then I expect everyone of you to take care of my sister, if this Kozo can't," Byakuya said to everyone.

* Everyone spent the rest of the day planning out their wedding. And the week past by quickly with only one major rumor that spread like fire. That Renji and Tatsuki go out now.

*

This chapter was pretty short I know but the next chapter is the wedding, then after that the birth of the child and epilogue. Later.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey people!!!! I'm having a writers block and the wedding will be next chapter I guess this is the follow up.

*

_A week before The wedding around 8 o'clock..._  
" Dad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I my shampoo ran out again." Yuzu complained as she held out her empty strawberry shampoo bottle toward her dad. Yuzu had a only towel around her and her hair was dripping wet. " How come Rukia's AND Ichi-nii's shampoo never run out?"

" That maybe why?" Isshin replied

" What?"

" Next time you see Ichigo or Rukia smell their hair. If it smell like your Shampoo, then they use it."

" We are back." Rukia announced from the front door.

"Well go use some else's shampoo and we will find the guilty party."

" Ichi-nii and Rukia your food is on the table." Yuzu tell at the couple as she ran back upstairs to take a bath.

" Have have you been son?" Isshin asked his son

" Tired." He replied.

" What about you Rukia" Ishhin asked his daughter.

" Fine other than the morning sickness. Why is is called morning sickness when it happens all day. Urahara-senseii got tired of me running out of the class room every few minutes so he placed a bucket besides me."

" Morning sickness is caused by hormonal changes in the body. Why it is called morning sickness is beyond me." Isshin replied. " But it should subside soon."

" Well I hope it doesn't ruin the wedding." Ichigo muttered.

" Speaking of which how was planning for the wedding."

" Our class is planning it for us and we just give our opinion on the things." Rukia replied.

" It is better than You being stressed over it. All that is left now is who is catering, the wedding bands, the cake and the wedding dress." Ichigo said as she ticked them of his fingers. " That make 4 more things."

" What about the engagement rings? " Isshin asked.

" I have it on now." Rukia said as she showed off the giant heart shaped pink tinted diamond in the middle surrounded by the 12 birth stones.

" Byakuya said it was Hisana's last wish for me to have it when I get engaged. Byakuya gave it to me before we left and told me to propose so that is an official wedding proposal of something" Ichigo explained.

" Hisana said to me before she died the ring meant a never ending cycle of love." Rukia explained.

" EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!" Yuzu squealed as she rushed down the stairs Karin following close behind but not running. " I want to know how Ichi-nii proposed.!!!"

" Ditto" Karin replied trying to took uninterested but her eyes gave her away.

" Don't leave out any details" Yuzu said.

" Before me and Ichigo left nii-sama's houses he asked to speak with Ichigo. Ichigo talked to him in a different room for a minute and them we left. Ichigo took a detour to the park but half way their he had to carry me. So I had to be carried on his shoulders. When we got to the park he put me down by the swing and I took a seat in the swing we meet at. Ichigo stood standing. He asked 'What 2 things happened here?' I replied ' I only remember 1 thing and that was that we meet here.' The next thing I now he had knelt down in front of me and took out a velvet box out of his pocket. ' This is the place I proposed to you. Will you marry me Rukia?' he proposed. I said 'yes' and he put the ring on my finger and I jumped in to his arms. The we walked home form their, holding hand. " Rukia told them. Ichgio the entire story looked away with a blush on his face.

" AWW!!! Is Ichi-nii embarrassed?" Karin teased.

" I going to shower then to bed night." Ichigo said as he got up.

" We are out of strawberry." Yuzu said

"Damn it" Ichigo said and went up to take his bath.

" I got to get ready for school tomorrow to so night." Rukia said as she went up stairs. Rukia followed Ichigo in the bathroom to bath with him. She and Ichigo lathered each other with soap between kiss. When the sexual tension became so high they dried off and went to their room to finish what was stared.

*

While writing this I realize That I have hisana name wrong. I though it was hanasan so sorry if I misspelled in past chapters. Oh and sorry for being late. I have been reading other fan fiction to get a better idea on how to write and stuff good news is that I only have 5 more week in school till vacation!!

I'm still think about the Inuyasha fanfiction.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey people I'm so sorry for being late I had to write a fanfiction for Theseus. (Where he is in modern day America) I will update that later one cuz my teacher will Google it up and Say I copied it of the net

( I don't want her to read this fanfiction cuz she will think I'm krazy!) Anyway off to the story.

Disclamer: I don't own Bleach Or Viagra

**With Rukia...**

"Rukia do you have everything?" Yuzu asked.

" I have something old, my earrings. Something Borrowed, Masaki's wedding gown. Something new, my shoes. Something blue, my underwear." Rukia counted off here fingers and then looked at her self in the mirror. She looked at her barely visible baby bump " Can you believe That I'm getting married. Just look at this dress! The train is 12 feet long. And the dress doesn't make me look as short, but then again it might be the shoes"

" EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP! It is 11:23 and the wedding is at 12:00. Come one lets go!" Karin yelled

They rushed to the limo out side that would take them to the chapel.

**With Ichigo**

"MASAKI! OUR SON IS GETTING MARRIED!" Isshin yelled into the air.

Ichigo kicked his father across the room. "Shut the fuck up Dad. Can't yo see I'm fucking nervous." Ichigo yelled at his father.

" MAKSAKI! OUR SON USES SUCH LANGUAGE!WHY ARE THEY SO COLD!"

"Mizuiro, how do i look?"

" Fine." Mizuiro said as he looked up from his phone. He was texting his many girlfriends...again.  
" Can't you forget your girlfriends for a day I'm getting married. MARRIED! And the only thing you give a damn about is you girlfriends."

Isshin appeared infront of Mizuiro and bitch slapped him across the face. " How dare you play with womens frail hearts."

" WHAT THE HELL!" Mizuiro yelled at Isshin. Then Mizuiro and Isshin stared to yell back at each other. Ichigo got tired after the 15 seconds and left.

Ichigo arrived at the church an hour early so he walked down the street to the Ice cream shop( Yes the same shop that spiked their fudge sundae. Doesn't he ever learn). " Old lady I want a small Sundsay."

" Ok." She said as she prepared his sundae. " Who died she asked jokingly as she looked at Ichigo."

" I'm getting married." Ichigo said.

The old lady hesitated "_Where did I put the Viagra? Here they are." _The old lady put a tine capsule in Ichigo sundae. " _I should take a good 1 1/2 hours for this pill to fully dissolve and cause some fun._" She chuckled to herself. " When is it?"

"In thirty minutes. Why you want to go?"

The old lady already had her shop locked up. And heading down the street. " See you their dear."

Ichigo ate his sundae and left.

**In the chapel...**

Ichigo greeted the people who came. The Ice cream lady arrived 15 minutes after he arrived.

The clock rang 12 o'clock. " Ready son?" Isshin asked as the piano stated to play That old wedding song.

" Yes." Ichigo said as she chapel door open. In came Rukia. Her dress was strapless and tight around the bust and belly area but then flowed like a princess dress ( look at pick for better description). The dress had a flower beaded designs on the front. Rukia happened to be about 6 inches taller Yachiru ( the neighbors daughter) was the flower girl followed Rukia as she walked up to the podium. Rukia took 2 steps and stumbled but made it looks like an enormous step. " _Damned shoes_." Rukia though. Rukia looked around and saw all her class mates, Other business men she met before, Urahara and his wife, the Ice cream lady " _Why is she here!_" and Ichigo's family. At the podium their was Ichigo in a fancy black suit. When Rukia finally Reached the podium " _Finally_" She though. The preacher when of on his super long and boring speech. " Ichigo you look nice." Rukia whispered.

" You too" Ichigo whispered back.

" How long is this old guy going to preach?"

" From the look of it what left of his life. Look at him. He could drop any second now ( Btw for those who haven't picked it up yet it preacher is Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto)" Rukia giggled

" At least we are dressed for it" then Ichigo nudged her " Uh...I, Rukia Kuchiki, take you Ichigo Kurosaki, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse,for orange top or for red top, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Ichigo Kurosaki, take you Rukia Kuchiki, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for short or for tall for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

" Hey!" Rukia called and shoved Ichigo. Everyone laughed

" You may kiss the bride." The preacher said quickly. Ichigo bared hugged Rukia and kissed her. He Then bend down and carried her bridal style to the limousine.

" To the honey moon" Ichigo called once in the limousine.

" _That Viagra should start_ _working any minute now" _The ice cream lady thought

OK That that on this chapter. Next chapter is the epilogue! And I need name for the kids!

review please!

I will hope fully update the next chapter very soon. With All this school work The teacher pile on us I'm surprised I could type this up.

./_hjLO3myE9wI/SjUH3rGC0SI/AAAAAAAABWI/brBDYK4vcuI/s1600/Elegant%2B%2BWedding%2BDress%


	18. Chapter 18

Hey people! last chapter in " Why did I agree." So this is the epilogue. After this is my Inuyasha fic.

I couldn't write an honey moon Chapter because I don't know how to end it after that so their will be a flashback. Mostly for Blackteaplease's sake. And remeber I have no sexual experience so don't flame my lemon attempt.

Blackteaplease. The old lady didn't put aclohol in Ichigo's sundea......

"Morning Ichigo." The now 92 year old Rukia said to her husband as she turned to her equally old husband.

" Happy Aniversuy" Ichigo said and kissed his wife.

" How long have we been married?"

" 75 years. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

_Ichigo and Rukia got in the limo. The limo moved about a block before Ichigo's buddy become very hard._

_" Ichigo is something wrong?" Rukai asked_

_" Yes. I'm not in you" Ichigo said as he hungrily nibbled at Rukia's neck._

_Rukia pushed the button to separate them from the driver " We have an hour before we arrive at the airport."_

_" That sounds long enough" Ichigo started to take Rukia's dress off._

_" Let me help you" Rukia pulled the zipper at the side. Once Rukia was out of the dress she threw it to the side leaving her in only blue underwear. "Your next."_

_Rukia helped Ichigo strip. When Ichigo was naked he pilled Rukia's underwear off and slung it to the pile. Ichigo got on top of Rukia and trusted in her. " Ichigo!" She moaned. Ichigo continued to thrust as Rukia hand explored Ichigo's familiar body. A dirty idea crossed Ichigo's mind. He massages Rukia's nub._

" _Rukia I'm about to cum." Ichigo said rasply_

" _*gasp* Me to." Rukia moaned _

"_RUKIA!" "ICHIGO!" they both yelled as the reached powerful orgasms._

" I remember the the driver found us naked when he arrived at the airport." Rukia said as she laughed at the memory.

" I remember. We where still connected." Ichigo laughed.

"We need to get up. Our children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren are coming.

" How many do we have?"

" 4 children, 12 grand children, and I think 37 great-grandchildren.

" Do you remember their names."

" Only our children."

" They are?"

" Kagome, Yuki, Sakura, and Karin.I think 2 of out grandchildren are names Tori and Chris. Come on get up. They will be here any minute now." They got up to started their day together.....

They spent another 12 anniversaries before Ichigo left. Rukia followed him 3 weeks later.

FIN

What do you think? Btw fin is the end in Spanish.

Review please!


End file.
